el amor de inglaterra
by natsuss panda
Summary: la G8 se sorprendio que Inglaterra, el rey de los tsunderes este enamorado ¿quien es esta persona que pudo llegar al corazon del caballero ingles?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: ¿Quién?

Era un día muy soleado los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba esplendorosamente, lamentablemente había una reunión de G8 a punto de comenzar, las conversaciones eran muy serias entre una nación a otra…

Después soñé que había mucha pasta y luego doitsu me despertó ve… era un sueño tan bonito, fue muy triste despertar ve…

Comprendo lo que paso Italia-kun pero ¿porque llegaron tarde tu y Alemania-san? , normalmente Alemania-san es muy puntual

A eso es porque doitsu vio a Inglaterra comprando flores y bueno no dio...

Al decir esto todos los miembros del grupo pusieron mucha atención, América dejo de tomar su infinito milkshake, Francia dejo de acosar a Canadá y Rusia dejo de pensar en cómo torturar al trió báltico, ninguno lo podía creer que el rey tsundere compraría flores, por sus cabezas pasaban muchas ideas desde la razón de comprar flores hasta ser un héroe para el mundo que salvaría de los aliens, cuando alguien rompió el silencio

Lo que dice Italia es verdad lo vi comprando rosas en la esquina de la calle y bueno nos dio curiosidad y lo seguimos

¿Y que vieron? da

Bueno se nos perdió el rastro- dijo Alemania un poco avergonzados

Fue mi culpa ve… vi un lindo gatito y me distraje

Mm no será que…

El héroe piensa que Iggy va hacer un hechizo para invocar a Rusia de nuevo

Disculpen creo que …

Cuando me invoco no vi ninguna rosa ni nada por el estilo da

Yo creo que …

¿Quién eres?

Soy Canadá, bueno no importa creo que Inglaterra esta ena….

non non non, el esta amoureux

aahhh nadie me escucha- lloriqueo Canadá

¿Qué quiere decir Francia-san?

Anglaterra está enamorado, no es obvio el compra bellísimas flores para una bella dama, la corteja como un bueno caballero que dice ser, la abraza y le entrega todo su amour

Todo le encontraron razón al francés, no había otra explicación para comprar flores, de un minuto a otro el mundo se paro, nadie comprendía lo que pasaba, ósea que Inglaterra estaba enamorado, todos creían que los mayas se equivocaron y el fin del mundo iba a suceder en ese mismo instante

Mm ahora que lo pienso…

Tú piensas da

Iggy aun no ha llegado-América no tomo en cuenta el comentario del Ruso

Tal vez Angleterre, esta con su amante dándose mucho amour- por mientras ponía una sonrisa muy pervertida en su cara francesa- me gustaría estar con ellos ahora, ¿será linda esa persona que conquisto el corazón frio de nuestro tsundere?- se pregunto el francés con ojos soñadores

Y si Inglaterra-san…

Antes que Japón terminara su frase la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un Inglaterra muy sonriente, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar frente a la situación, era muy sospechoso que Inglaterra este comprando flores y que además este sonriendo es que ¿el cielo se va a caer? ¿Rusia dejara de preguntar que fueran uno con él? ¿América no será tan estúpido? ¿Alemania se confesara a Italia? ¿Canadá será visto? ¿Francia dejara de ser pervertido? ¿Japón no le gustara el anime? Todo estaba al revés en este mundo.

¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto el ingles ahora cambiando su expresión a una más seria y levantando una ceja

¿Por qué llegaste tarde Inglaterra-san? – Japón quería desviar a toda costa la pregunta del ingles

A eso es porque…

Porque… que Angleterre estabas con tu amante no es así

¿what? – Inglaterra estaba muy sonrojado -Estas loco idiot, yo ehh yo llegue tarde porque había mucho tráfico, si eso mucho trafico

Eso no es cierto Iggy, Alemania y Italia te vieron comprando flores ¿para que eran?- dijo América por mientras comía unas hamburguesas que salieron de la nada

Eso no es cierto yo no he comprado flores- ahora Inglaterra parecía un tomate de España

Pero doitsu y yo te vimos ve…

Tal vez se confundieron, yo comprando flores pfff ¿Para quién las compraría?

Para tu amante da

Rusia mejor ve a ver a China y deja de molestar

Dejaría de molestar da, si en esta reunión también estaría China da

Oigan no desviamos del tem..

Pero China-san no fue incluido a este grupo porque tiene una economía diferente

Concentrémonos en el tem..

Exacto Japon tiene razón- dijo Inglaterra para desviar el tema

Oigan nadie me escucha, soy como un fantasma…

Así se pasaron tres horas discutiendo de porque China no estaba, por que América era tan estúpido y esquivando los agarrones de Francia hasta que…

Bien creo que la reunión no fue productiva a sí que adiós- y se fue Inglaterra dejando una estela de humo y a sus compañeros muy confundidos

Ahora me acorde,¿ no íbamos a preguntar a Inglaterra por la flores? da

Se nos escapo, ese Iggy – comiendo ahora un hot dog por 10000000 vez

Creo que lo mejor es preguntar otro día sobre el asunto, bien vamos Italia a almorzar

VEEE….. PASTA, PASTA

Nada de pasta ahora solo podemos hacer una cosa… ESPIAR a Anglaterra


	2. Chapter 2 comenzando la mision

Capitulo 2 comenzando la misión

Después que se fue Inglaterra de la reunión de la G8, empezaron a pensar cómo podían espiar al ingles sin que sospechara nada, ya que, es el país de James Bonds, para eso requirieron llamaron a la nación más antigua (Rusia miro a cada uno de ellos como si les iba a arrancar la cabeza, como no rehusarse a esa mirada tan comprensiva y adorable).

\- Bueno Rusia me dijo que Alemania e Italia vieron al ingles comprando flores ¿verdad? Aru- todos asistieron con la cabeza- no creen que solo las compro para, no sé, decorar su casa aru

\- También pensaba así China-san pero cuando Inglaterra-san llego y se lo preguntamos directamente, el estaba muy nervioso, su actitud era muy sospechosa

\- Ve… quiero pasta, quiero pasta ve…- lloraba y lloraba el pobre italiano por mientras que le rugía su estomago

\- ¿Por qué no primero vamos a comer y después discutimos como vamos a hacer con el tema de Inglaterra?- Alemania dijo esto para que el italiano fuera a comer algo, si no, se iba a morir de hambre igual como en una alguna misión junto con el alemán, quien tuvo que carga a Italia sobre sus hombros y que además le dio mucha vergüenza cuando sin querer el inocente fanático de las pastas toco sin querer su trasero, si era mejor que comiera algo antes que pasa ese bochornoso acontecimiento

\- Si el héroe necesita comida para pensar mejor

\- No te basta con las toneladas de comida que has ingerido en este tiempo gordito da

\- El héroe no es gordo, si no, que tiene huesos ancho para combatir el mal nyahahahha

\- Claro da- Rusia rodo sus ojos sin que cambiara su sonrisa

\- No peleen aru, ahh que inmaduros son- dijo China con fastidio por toda la cara- mejor vallamos a comer que yo también tengo hambre, ni desayune porque me llamaron urgente, creí que era algo mas importante.

\- Dejare de molestarlo (aunque es divertido) Si lo dice China da

\- Podríamos ir…

\- Debemos ir al mc Donalds

\- Me gustaría…

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Creo que esto es un deja vu- Canada estaba arto que nadie lo viera y prefirió irse de la junta, tampoco le interesaba espiar a alguien, porque espiar es malo, además si Inglaterra tenia pareja él tendrá el momento indicado para decirles, así que se paró de su asiento y se fue sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

\- Ni lo sueñes que comería comida de tan mala cálida Amerique

\- Si Francia-nissan tiene razón comamos mejor pasta, la pasta es buena, la pasta es deliciosa, la pasta es maravillosa ve…

\- Ya entendimos Italia aru

\- Pero la pasta purifica tu alma ve…

\- Bien creo que al frente hay un restaurante, cada uno pedirá lo que quiera, tenemos un lapso de una hora para comer y debemos ver bien la cuenta porque cada uno pagara lo que comió- dijo Alemania con severidad

\- Alemania-san tranquilo yo puedo pagar por todo- el nipón se ofreció tan amablemente con su propuesta

\- Japón creo que quedaras en banca rota si dices eso aru- China señalo a Italia que podía comer toneladas de pasta sin alterase ni llenarse su estomago sin fondo cuando se trataba de su comida favorita y también señalo a América por causas obvias.

\- no digas eso China si Japón quiere invitar al héroe esta en todo se derecho nyahahhaha

\- pero aru…

\- no se preocupe China-san

Así los 7 de la G8 mas China fueron a comer al restaurante del frente, Rusia se apresuro a la mesa escogida para sentarse al lado de China, aunque este último se corrió para estar lo más lejos de él, el ruso lo arrastro a su lado de un tirón y el pobre asiático ya no pudo escapar mas, por mientras Alemania (muy sonrojado) e Italia se sentaron al lado de Japón, el nipón saco su cámara para registrar (por si acaso) algunas escenas un poco cofyaoicof para su colección de GerIta, en el caso de América solo quería que trajeran la comida y Francia, buen Francia estaba coqueteando con una señorita bien guapa que estaba sentada en otra mesa muy cerca de él.

Cuando por fin terminaron de comer y que la billetera de Japón quedaran solo polillas producto del presagio de China, pensaron como podían descubrir a Inglaterra

\- bueno ya comimos, ahora decidir el futuro de Angleterra- Francia se froto las malos como un villano de la televisión, aunque estaba muy emocionado (y curioso) por el amor secreto de su vecino

\- mmm creo que hay que hacer una estrategia militar para que no nos descubra- Alemania ya estaba pensando como designar las tropas para esta "batalla" para descubrir la verdad

\- Alemania-san creo que está exagerando un poco

\- Tengo un plan – los ojos de América se iluminaron y salto tan alto, que el sol quedo detrás suyo, cuando aterrizo vio a sus compañeros viéndole un poco estraño

\- Creo que ya no me gusta da

\- Bien el héroe como tal, se infiltrara para descubrir la verdad nyahahah

\- Ese es tu plan aru

\- Ve… creo que deberíamos enviar banderas blancas ¿verdad doitsu?

\- Creo que no viene al caso Italia

\- Ve…

\- Tengo una idea

\- Si ¿Cuál es Japon?

\- Podríamos espiar desde fuera de la casa y ver dónde va

\- Japón tiene razón, es el país donde vienen los ninja, los ninja son geniales y son súper sigilosos, bien el héroe estará en versión héroe ninja para esta misión

\- Creo que podía resultar aru

\- No sería aburrido esperar tanto tiempo da

\- Creo que Rusia-san tiene razón

\- Entonces se uno con Rusia

\- Eeto no gracias Rusia-san

\- espere aquí tengo la solución, el gran hermano mayor va a la casa de Angleterra, veo si tienen una cita y en esa fecha lo espiamos

\- Ve… Francia-nissan es un genio ve…

\- Lo sé pequeño Italia

\- Bien hoy iré a verlo y investigare, pero debemos ponerle nombre a esta misión

\- "Los panda" aru

\- Creo que no China-san

\- "La pasta buena" vee

\- Ese es peor que el mío aru

\- "Uno con Rusia" da

\- Ni lo sueñes- dijeron todos los demás en unisonó

\- "El héroe maravilloso"

\- Jamás de los jamases da

\- Japón eres bueno con los nombres como le ponemos a esta misión

\- Creo que podíamos nombrarle "el amor de Inglaterra"


	3. Chapter 3 ejecutando la mision

Capitulo 3: ejecutando la misión

Como se quedaron de acuerdo, Francia fue a la casa de Inglaterra para saber si tenía una cita fijada o para ver si hay indicios del amante del ingles, llego a dicha casa y toco elegantemente la puesta de caoba, escucho que alguien se aproximaba para abrir la puerta y por fin se escucho el chillido de esta al abrirse.

\- Buenos día… a eres tu Francia ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Inglaterra está lleno de fastidio al ver su vecino, en realidad nunca le gusto que ese estúpido francés lo visitase, por la sencilla razón que este siempre le pedía un favor o peor aun revivir el fatídico y horroroso día que le pidió que se casar

\- Angleterra ¿pensabas que era otra persona?, Me saludaste tan alegremente no será ¿qué esperabas a tu amante?

\- shut up idiot – el ingles estaba muy sonrojado, esta acción le llamo mucha la atención del francés – no, no respondiste a mi pregunta

\- a si solo quería saber cómo estabas ¿no me vas a invitar a pasar?

\- Bien, bien solo porque soy un caballero

\- ouais, ouais, ouais por supuesto- así Francia entro a la casa del ingles, llego a la sala de estar y detrás de él estaba el ingles con el seño fruncido, ya que, odiaba que visitara ese pervertido francés

\- mmm Angleterra ¿me traerías algo de beber?

\- No tengo vino, bastard

\- Me conformo solo con una tacita de te

\- Bien te la traeré, pero quédate aquí- así Inglaterra fue a preparar la infusión requerida

\- Bien anda, anda Anglaterra que el gran hermano buscara algunas pistas de tu romance wuajajjajajaj

Francia busco en el escritorio del ingles, solo hayo documentos, libros de Sherlock Holmes, películas de James Bonds, contratos muy diversos, una foto de él con cachitos y cola de demonio

\- Que le hizo a esta foto tan maravillosa que sale mi persona, además el único demonio que conocemos es Rusia

En Rusia

\- Achuuuuu da ¿Qué fue eso? Da – dijo Rusia por mientras se escondía de su sicópata hermana dentro de un mueble de la cocina, sintió que alguien abría la puerta y se asomo la tétrica y dulce cara de su queridísima hermana Bielorrusia

\- Hermano te he encontrado, ahora nos podemos casar

\- Noooooooooooooooooooooooo

Volviendo a la casa de Inglaterra

\- Nooooooooooo

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Creí escuchar el lamento de Rusia, tal vez fue solo mi imaginación, bueno seguiré buscando pistas, pistas, damn pirate que esconde su amor

Francia por mientras se quejaba y se tiraba sus risos perfectos de color de oro, se percato de un pequeño calendario que sobresalía de un cajón, en el calendario estaba encerrado una fecha determinada

\- Ajaaaaaaa Anglaterra no escondió muy bien sus huellas- Francia bailo la danza de la victoria

\- ¿Qué te pasa idiot? – llego Inglaterra con las tazas de te, le sorprendió mucho la estúpida danza de su vecino, aunque estaba acostumbrado a las idioteces del francés

\- Nada, nada

Después de esta pequeña charla se sentaron y el ingles sirvió el te, en unas hermosas tazas de porcelana, Francia siempre prefirió el vino, pero también le gustaba el te de Inglaterra, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

\- Oye bastard, ¿quieres scones? – el ingles le ofreció un platillo que contenía comida hecha por el mismo, y muy típica de su país

\- No gracias, quiero vivir – el francés sonrio descaradamente, lo que desconserto al anglo

\- ¿Qué dijiste?, estas insinuando que mi comida es mala

\- Claro que si mi querido Anglaterra- y asi Francia se preparaba para salir corriendo por su integridad física

\- BASTARD, ve aca te matare

Francia (ya preparado) dejo su tasa a medio tomar y salto por la ventana mas cercana, huyando del lugar lo mas rápido posible. Al llegar a su casa tomo el teléfono y llamo a America

\- Hello, la casa del héroe ¿Quién es?

\- Amerique, soy yo

\- Yo, pero yo estoy hablando

\- Ayyyy, no soy Francia- el francés solo quería darle cabezazos a una pared

\- Ahhhhhh Francia hello ¿Por qué llamas?

\- Descubrí cuando Anglaterra tiene una cita

\- Enserio que genial, la misión va muy bien

\- Si llama a los demás

\- Bien, dejalo al héroe

\- Adiós

\- Bye bye

Francia colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a un sillón con una copa de vino en la mano y se sentó con un foco de luz encima de su cabeza

\- Por fin podre saber el amor de Anglate… que acabo de hacer ese tondo americano, no le va avisar a nadie, mejor los llamare yo- Francia se paro no tan sexymente, incluso se cayó al levantarse y llegar al teléfono

\- Moshi, moshi

\- Bonjour Japón, tengo nuevas pistas, supe su siguiente encuentro

\- Ahhh Francia-san usted es muy bueno en esto, entonces le avisare a Alemania-san y a Italia-kun

\- Bien por favor , yo aviso a Rusia, no te preocupes de él

\- Arigato- el nipon colgó el teléfono

\- Bien ahora llamar a Rusia- Francia decía esto por mientras marcaba el numero del ruso

\- Привет da

\- Bonjour Rusia, tengo la fecha

\- Qué bien da, sabremos la verdad y se harán uno con Rusia da – de fondo se escucho unos zapateos descontrolados – gran hermano se uno conmigo

\- No quiero da, ayúdenme por favor da

\- Creo que tienes problemas Rusia, he tengo que colgar, entonces yo llamo a China entonces

\- No, no yo lo llamo da- su voz sonó mas tierna de lo normal- gran hermano siempre habla de China, no será que me deja sola por esa nación, tendré que matarla (se escucho muy terrorífica)

\- No lo hagas Bielorusia da … tu tu tu

\- Que hermanos más raros

A la semana siguiente, todos estaban muy ansiosos por el gran día que se iba a ejecutar la operación "el amor de Inglaterra", todos estaban reunidos detrás de un arbusto (que no les cubrir totalmente) al frente de la casa del ingles, esperando y esperando a que saliera este, pero nunca salió…

\- Estoy aburrido, quiero una hamburguesa

\- Y yo quiero pasta ve…

\- Silencio quiero saber el secreto de Inglaterra-san, tal vez no sea un ella, es un él y seria cofyaoicof, seria maravilloso por que en los doujinshi que dibujo, simpre lo emparejo con los que están aquí presente, por lo cual es alguien inesperado, lo siento mucho, es que estoy realmente emocionado

\- Si pero Japón ve…

\- Ahí salió, cállense aru

Como dijo China salió Inglaterra, todos quedaron en shock al verlo salir, el ingles estaba vestido con unos jeans negros, una polera azul con algún diseño que no se veía claramente, ya que, tenía una chaqueta de cuero negro y en el cuello un pañuelo, ninguno de los presentes había visto vestido así a Inglaterra, el ingles que ellos conocían era siempre de camisa y chaqueta con pantalones rectos y una corbata bien firme en el cuello.

\- Ese ¿es Iggy?, pero se ve joven y nada formal es como un estilo casual

\- Tengo miedo ve…

\- Llego la hora a seguirlo…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: siguiendo al sospechoso

Después de dejar el aturdimiento de la vestimenta de Inglaterra, empezaron a seguirlo (arrastrando con ellos el arbusto), el ingles compro nuevamente flores rojas y también compro un paquete de te nativo de su país, en la esquina de su casa, luego tomo un taxi.

\- O no tomo un taxi aru ¿Qué hacemos?

\- No te preocupes da Alemania también llamo a un taxi

Asi las 8 naciones se subieron al taxi, Francia estaba de copiloto, fue el mas afortunado, ya que, el pobre de China tuvo que ponerse en el regazo de Rusia en contra de la voluntad del chino y la fasinacion del ruso, la misma suerte le llego Alemania, quien estaba tan avergonzado de tener a su italiano sentado en su regazo, Italia no se daba cuenta de nada y por mientras Japon y America se sentaron un lado de otro ocupando solo un asiento (el que perdió aun mas fue el nipon, gracias a Dios que es mas flaquito que el amante de hamburguesas)

\- Siga a ese ta…

\- No, no el héroe quiero decirlo aja, siga a ese taxi

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Amerique

\- Es como las películas nyajajajja

\- Doitsu podría estar así por siempre, estoy muy cómodo ve…

\- Nein, no digas esas cosa Italia

\- Por mi abrasaría a China siempre

\- No quiero eso para mi vida aru

\- Despues de todo esto tengo mucha inspiración para mis colecciones

Luego de recorrer algunas calles y que el taxi de Inglaterra parara, el taxi super cargado también paro, despues de ver que el ingles se bajara del auto y comenzara a caminar, también se bajaron las 8 naciones

\- ¿Porque estamos en aeropuerto?

\- Tal vez, la pareja de Inglaterra-san viene de viaje, Alemania-san

\- Creo que es por eso Japón

\- Doitsu, doitsu quiero pasta ve…

\- Aun no Italia

\- Ven a Anglaterra

\- El héroe no ve nada, pero ya veo un fabuloso Mc donalds, donde podemos comer

\- Deja de pensar un rato de comida aru

\- Mira quién habla

\- Ya lo encontré da

\- ¿Dónde Rusia?

\- Allí da

Donde indicaba Rusia, estaba Inglaterra mirando su reloj, sucesivamente, se acercaron un poco mas remplazando el arbusto por una maceta de palmera, vieron a Inglaterra saludando a alguien que no se distinguía bien por la lejanía que se encontraba.

\- Estoy tan emocionado aru

\- Tengo que confesar que la curiosida me esta comiendo por dentro, quiero saber el amor de Anglaterra

\- ¿Qué haces Japon?

\- Saco mis instrumentos profesionales Alemania-san

\- ¿Por qué? Ve…

\- Para dibujar este momento

Las 8 naciones se acercaron aun mas, junto con su fiel maceta para esconderé detrás de ella y por fin vieron el acompañante del ingle, era una chica como de 19 años, cabello corto color castaño, ojos color miel avellana y su piel era un color canela, la joven era muy delgada y llevaba unas converse negras, unos blues jeans ajustados, una polera blanca y un poleron rojo

\- ¿Quién es ella? Ve…

\- NOOOOOOOOO

\- ¿Qué pasa Japón? Da

\- Yo quería yaoi- el pobre nipón estaba muy apenado porque el quería un nuevo doujinshi para su colección

\- Mm el héroe la conoce, pero no recuerdo muy bien

\- Es Chile, América hiciste un TLC con ella- dijo el Alemán

\- ya recuerdo ella me vende cobre, así por su puesto nyajajajja

\- Recuerdo que ella era una colonia de España- Francia sonrió lascivamente - que usurpador de cuna es Anglaterra, ella es una nación joven comparándola con él, esto debe saberlo mi amigo español, conociendo a España lo va a golpear hasta cansarse

\- No lo hagas

\- Y por que Alemania

\- Porque yo la quiero mucho

\- QUEEEEEEEEEEEE, VE… no me quieres a mi doitsu- empezó a llorar Italia

\- no es lo que piensan, ella es mi amiga, Prusia y yo siempre vamos a tomar cerveza con ella- dijo Alemania muy avergonzado

\- ¿de verdad doitsu? Ve…

\- Si además a mí me gusta otra persona- el alemán miro de reojo al italiano

\- Qué alegría ve…

\- Como Inglaterra-san no me dio yaoi, pero no importa tengo mucha escenas con Alemania-san y Italia-kun

\- Shhh silencio quiero saber lo que dicen aru

\- China tiene razón da

Así todos los presentes empezaron a poner atención de la conversación entre el ingles y la chilena

\- Y ¿Cómo has estado Manu?

\- Bien, con una economía más o menos estable y ¿tu Arty como a estado tu vida?

\- Bien también, ¿pero sabes que es lo mejor que me paso?

\- Qué cosa

\- Verte hoy, te extrañaba mucho

\- Ohhh Arty yo también

Las naciones escondidas se sorprendieron antes con la vestimenta de Inglaterra, pero ahora estaban mas sorprendido que el ingles sea tan romántico y expresivo, ellos ahora si tenían tanto miedo de conocer la nueva baceta de Inglaterra que no se dieron cuenta de que Chile lo estaba mirando

\- Pero que mierda, Arty nos esos weones nos están espiando

\- Malditos bastard, ¿Por qué me siguieron?

ahora se supo la pareja incognita de Inglaterra y es Chile, bueno muchos se preguntaran porque ese pais, primero me encanta esta pareja, juntar a dos tsunderes me agrada, ademas encuentro que hay muy pocos fanfic de ellos, tambien se preguntaran porque una chica, primero debo decir que me gusta lo mismo que japon (ustedes saben) pero queria hacerla una chica porque explotar la caballerosidad de Inglaterra y segundo tengo una sorpresa en el fanfic 2p wuajajjaja

los saluda un panda


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: sabiendo un poco más

\- Etto ehh Inglaterra-san no es lo que piensa- dijo Japón un poco avergonzado

\- Sii Anglaterra ¿cuando te hemos espiado?- el francés quería negar rotundamente que lo estaban acosando- pero que alegría ver a esta bella dama, te recuerdo muy bien mi Chile querida

\- Yo igual, sobre todo cuando te golpeé por acosar a Rapa- Chile estaba tan fastidiada por la presencia de Francia, simplemente no podía soportar a ese francés pervertidos, quien hozo a tocar a su hermanita y que además tiene el descaro de acosar a su actual novio (ella sabía que Inglaterra siempre era acosado por su vecino)- ¿Por qué mierda están aquí? De seguro están espiando a Arty ¿verdad?- Inglaterra y Chile miraron a las 8 naciones interrogativamente

\- Claro que no aru, espiar es malo ¿verdad Rusia?- el pobre chino están tan nervioso que se dirigió al ruso

\- Si China lo dice da

\- Además creo que nos tenemos que ir aru jejej, adiós -cuando China les dio la espalda a la pareja, hiso una seña para salir corriendo hasta que América hablo

\- RETIRADA, ABORTEN LA MISION, REPITO ABORTEN LA MISION- así las 8 naciones muy disimuladamente se fueron sin dejar rastro

\- Creo que te espiaban Arty

\- No importa, lo bueno que ahora estamos los dos solos- así se fueron del aeropuerto y el ingles le dio las rosa rojas y el té a la chilena, Inglaterra sabía muy bien los gusto de Chile y siempre le compraba sus objetos favoritos, se fueron los dos muy felices a su cita

Con las naciones descubiertas

\- Imbécil se suponía que íbamos a irnos disimuladamente- dijo Alemania que además tuvo que cargar a Italia porque a mitad de la carrera se había caído

\- I am sorry, pero en las películas es así, además fue espectacular, ni lo notaron nyajajajja- el norteamericano nunca iba a entender

\- ya, ya, ya nuestra curiosidad fue saciada ahora ¿podemos irnos aru?- al lado de China estaba Japón muy pensativo

\- ¿Qué pasa Japón? Veeee…- Italia ladeo la cabeza

\- yo, personalmente, solo conozco a Chile por ámbitos económicos, además hablado muy poco, no la conozco muy bien, me gustaría saber sus gustos, lo que no le gusta y otras cosas como esa- Japón se estaba imaginando toda una historia de la nueva pareja

\- ¿para qué quieres saber? Da

\- porque me gustaría dibujarlos, además creo que ella también es tundere y nunca me había topado con una pareja que ambos sean tsundere

\- bueno Chile es…- Alemania iba a hablar hasta que el francés lo interrumpió

\- muy mala

\- es buena persona- dijo el alemán, defendiendo a la chilena

\- yo no considero eso de "buena persona", me dejo un ojo morado por un mes, pero valió la pena por ver a Rapa- dijo Francia recordando cuando vio la pequeña y dulce niña de la isla

\- ve… yo no hablo mucho con ella

\- hubo un momento que casi fue una conmigo da, que recuerdos

-el héroe recuerda que heroicamente impido que eso fuera a pasa- América dijo muy orgulloso de su logro

\- si todo fue tu culpa da

\- creo que lo mejor es interrogar a varias personas más - dijo Japón animado con la idea de su nueva pareja para su colección de doujinshi, pero esta vez no seria cofyaoicof

\- bueno yo conozco naciones que conversan con ella, podre llamar a mi amigo español- dijo Francia muy emocionado para contarle al español lo que sabe

\- bien esta es la segunda misión la llamaremos mmm "conociendo a Chile-san"- Japon se emocionaba bastante cuando se trataba de sus mangas y animes de las naciones

Después de que cada nación llamara a sus conocidos para hablar de Chile, les dijeron que fuera a la casa del Alemán, quien se sacrifico para el "casting" de ¿Cuánto sabes de Chile? (persona no el territorio, por así decirlo), las ocho naciones se sentaron en una mesa larga y delante de esta mesa estaba una silla, Alemania tomo una simple hoja con algunos nombres

\- Bien el primero es… ESPAÑA- apareció el español y se sentó en la única silla disponible

\- Buenas a todos fusosos

\- España ¿Cómo conociste a Chile? aru, alguien- todos miraron al francés- no dijo que fue su ex colonia aru

\- Bueno si antes fue mi colonia- España se puso un poco melancólico por recordar esos momentos, pero se recupero luego el humor- la conocí por su madre, mama mapu o como ella me dijo pueblo mapuche, pero al principio ambas me golpeaban mucho, en ese tiempo eran peor que Lovi- todos pusieron mala cara imaginándose la desgracia del español, hasta que el siguió contando su historia- despues pasaron otra cosas que no me gusta relatar fussososos, pero yo se que Chile es muy amorosa conmigo- España se quedo unos minuto callado- bueno en el fondo de su corazón fusosososos

\- Gracias España-san, no quiero sonar chimoso, pero sabes ¿Cómo se conoció Chile-san a Inglaterra-san?- pregunto el nipon

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Fusososos- España ladio la cabeza

\- No sabes da, ellos dos están saliendo da- dijo Rusia abrazando a China, por mientras que el chino trataba de alejarse del ruso

\- ¿QUEEEEE?- España se levanto muy enojado y furioso, Francia solo atino a decir

\- Creo que mi querido España, ahora está en modo conquistador

\- Es aterrador ve, sálvame doitsu- Italia abrazaba a Alemania y este ultimo estaba bastante sonrojado

\- No se preocupen el héroe los salvara nyajajajajaj- América salto de su silla y se poso encima de la mesa con una pose muy heroica

\- España- san no se…- Japón trataba de calmar la situación

\- Como quieren que me calme, ese ingles es un usurpado de cuna, el muy…- en este momento España tenía los ojos rojo y toda su cara llena de ira

\- Creí que Rusia daba miedo pero creo que alguien le gano aru

\- Guardias, guardias llévense a España por favor y traten de calmarlo- Alemania llamo a sus guardias y estos se llevaron al español a una habitación para tratar de calmarlo

\- Pobre amigo España, yo lo apoyo totalmente- dijo Francia sacando su pañuelo rosa

\- Sabía que iba a pasar algo así, bueno ¿Quién es él siguiente Italia?

\- Es mi fratello ve…- Romano se sentó con su característico seño fruncido- ve… fratello ¿conoces a Chile?

\- Si bueno, esa bastarda come empanadas, era una ex colonia del bastardo de los tomates y esa bastarda siempre insultaba al bastardo con sus palabras raras, QUE SE CREIA ESA BASTARDA COME EMPANADAS SOLO YO PUEDE INSULTAR AL BASTARDO DE LOS TOMATES.- Romano también estaba muy alterado por que estaba defendiendo a su amado (que nunca reconocería, en un millón de años)

\- Mmm gracias por tu comentario Italia del Sur da- dijo Rusia muy sonriente- El siguiente da

\- Qué onda we- entro México saludando a los presente

\- Hello México- saludo América al recién llegado

\- Ho-hola América- México estaba muy sonrojado

\- Bueno México que ¿Qué sabes de Chile?- dijo el Alemania

\- Ella es mi hermana, es bien bruta para sus cosas y…

\- Aja yo tenía razón, el gran hermano nunca se equivoca- el francés dijo muy orgulloso

\- Silencio Francia, México está hablando- América dijo muy serio, todos se le cayó una gotita por esa actitud, que al mexicano se sonrojara de nuevo

\- Como decía es bruta para sus cosas, pero es buena persona si se llega a conocer, además le gusta ir a los bares conmigo- México recordó el sábado pasado, sábado de fiesta para las dos naciones que frecuentaban los bares

\- Gracias México, por tu ayuda- dijo América

\- De nada- dijo México y se retiro

\- Creo que tengo una nueva pareja para mis doujinshi cofyaoicof- Japón, estaba celebrando su nuevo descubrimiento

\- ¿Quién es el siguiente? Aru

\- Perú da- por consiguiente Perú entro a la habitación junto con su llama

\- Hola pe- saludo el peruano

\- Buenas tardes- saludo la llama

\- La llama habla ve…- Italia estaba muy emocionado

\- Si y se llama "cool llama"- dijo Perú acariciando a su llama

\- ¿Me las puedes dar? aru- China tenia ojos de estrella emocionado por tener ese exótico animal

\- Jamás pe- dijo el peruano un poco molesto por la pregunta

\- Malvado- China se enojo igual como un pequeño niño, lo bueno que el ruso lo consolaba

\- Como íbamos ¿Perú cuéntanos de Chile?

\- Solo existe dos palabras para describirla "maldad pura"- dijo Perú muy serio

\- ¿Por qué? Ve-dijo el italiano interrogante

\- Porque, me quito mar y tierra y le encanta ir a mi casa a solo comer y molesta a mi hermanito Bolivia y ella es muy mala- dijo muy enfadado el peruanito y junto a el cool llama asentía a todo lo que decía su amo

\- Pero mi querido Perú, yo recuerdo que España me conto que antes se llevaban muy bien- dijo Francia subiendo una ceja

\- Son puras mentiras-dijo Perú un poco sonrojado

\- Yo creo que noooo- el francés insistía

\- Ya déjalo Francia, gracias por tu ayuda Perú- dijo el alemán

\- De nada, vamos cool llama- por mientras que Perú se iba, entro el siguiente "participante"- Bolivia a ¿ti también te llamaron?

\- A si es hermano Perú- dijo el boliviano

\- Entonces te espero afuera- dijo feliz el peruano

\- Muy bien- y así entro Bolivia a la habitación

\- ¿Por qué mi fratello y yo no podemos ser así? Ve…- dijo llorando el pobre Italia

\- Nyajajaj el héroe quiere saber ¿Qué piensas de Chile?- dijo América

\- Maldad pura- dijo el boliviano sin pestañar ni titubear

\- Creo que es un deja vu aru- dijo el chino

\- Mm tiene razón China-san ¿Por qué Bolivia-san piensa eso?

\- Porque me quito mar, me llama enano, me quito mar, molesta a hermano Perú, me quito mar, porque siempre me molesta y ¿ya dije que me quito mar?

\- A ya gracias Bolivia-san por venir-con esto se fue el boliviano junto con su hermano

\- Bien el siguiente es… ¿bruder?- Alemania se sorprendió ver a su hermano

\- West , vine a defender a mi sobrina casi tan impresionante que yo, por los lazos de la gran cerveza que nos unen a ella- dijo Prusia levantando sus impresionantes brazos

\- Prusia-san comience por favor

\- Chile es muy buena amiga cuando la conoces y no la estas acosando, tiene muy buena cerveza, no tan impresionante que la alemana, pero se acerca bastante y sobretodo mi sobrina opto por la doctrina prusiana, la doctrina más impresionante del mundo- dijo el prusiano muy orgulloso la ultima parte de su mini discurso

\- Gracias bruder- dijo Alemania a su hermano- bien creo que Prusia era el ultimo…

\- No falta uno más Alemania- dijo Francia- queda mi sobrino favorito, entra Argentina

\- Hola che, hola Francia tu sobrino más groso esta aquí- dijo el argentino

\- Bien Argentina ¿Qué piensas de Chile? Da

\- Bueno ella es muy enojona, pero es buena hermana, además tiene unas piernas, ohhhhh sus piernas DIOS- dijo Argentina con la misma cara que Francia cuando ve a una bella dama

\- Tengo que reconocerlo Chile tiene unas bellas piernas jojoojoj- ambas naciones pervertidas se estaba imaginando a la chilena con sus piernas descubiertas, por mientras que se lo imaginaban tenían hemorragia nasal

\- Doitsu ¿Qué les pasa? Vee…- pregunto el italiano

\- Mejor dejemos a esos pervertidos solos- dijo Alemania

Así las 7 naciones restantes se fueron de la habitación dejando a Francia y Argentinas solos con sus mentes pervertidas


	6. Chapter 6

hola, hace mucho tiempo no había seguido la historia, es porque tenia muchos exámenes, disertaciones, tareas y muchas cosas de la escuela y quería decirles que bueno volví a escribir y este sera el penúltimo capitulo de la historia pero los que les haya gustado la historia deben alegrarse, porque habrá una secuela SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII para esa maravillosas personas que le gustaron este cuento y espero encantarlos con el otro

Capitulo 6: los participantes saben la verdad

Con la pareja

Inglaterra llevo a su amada a un restaurante ingles, ya que, Chile era unas de las pocas personas (para no decir la única) que le gustaba la comida inglesa.

\- Gracias Arty, por invitarme a comer, eres muy considerado- la chilena se sonrojo al decir estas palabras

\- De nada, lo mejor para ti- Inglaterra también estaba muy sonrojado

En realidad esta pareja tan tsundere, le costaba un monto expresar sus sentimientos y palabras cursis por su extraña naturaleza, aunque, cuando estaba solos podía disfrutar de esos momento de amor, pero cuando las otras naciones estaba presenten, ellos hablaban como si fueran solo mejores amigos, es por esto que las otras naciones no sabían de su relación, y la causa de que ellos no querían que supieran es bastante simple, no querían que los molestaran como lo hacían a las parejas como Alemania con Italia, Canada con Prusia y muchas otras que siempre en las reuniones las molestaban como: ¿Cómo estuvo la noche? O ¿y celebraron san Valentín?, normalmente era el francés que molestaban a los demás y como Chile y Inglaterra no lo soportaban, ellos quedaron de acuerdo en no contarles a nadie su pequeño secretito, además la chilena se enamoro del ingles cuando era una pequeña colonia y si España lo supiera, iba a sufrir el pobre de Inglaterra una tortura nada piadosa.

\- Arty, me estaba preocupando un poco de los "espías", tal vez ellos se lo cuenten a los demás y sabrán sobre lo de "nosotros"-la verdad es que la chilena siempre le había gustado contar que era la pareja del ingles, pero después pensó que no era muy bueno en contar la historia, porque Inglaterra siempre a ayudado secretamente a Chile y es por esto que si se enteran pensara que era por la relación (y en realidad así era)

\- No te preocupes, me espero mucha cosas de Francia, pero estaba Japón, Italia, Alemania, Rusia y China con él y bueno el tonto de América, dudo que ellos le dejaran decir nuestro secreto, además no nos preocupemos de eso ahora, ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa?- Inglaterra sonrió un poco pervertido

\- Está bien per-ver-ti-do- Chile le dio un mayor énfasis en la última palabra

\- No soy un pervertido, soy un caballero- el ingles se defendió

\- Lo que tu digas mi caballero- la chilena se rio

Y así se fueron del restaurante a la casa del ingles (y ustedes saben lo que ocurrió)

Con las 6 naciones y 2 pervertidos recuperados

\- Che, me preguntaba ¿Por qué tantas preguntas de la chilenita?- dijo limpiándose la nariz de la hemorragia

\- Si nosotros también queremos saberlo- dijo México entrando a la sala, junto con Perú, Bolivia, Italia del Sur, Prusia que nunca se fue porque vivía en esa casa y a un inconsciente España

\- Etto es que eh…- Japón no sabía si decir el secreto o no, tampoco sabía como las naciones se lo iban a tomar, ya vio la reacción de España y no quería que las otras naciones fueran a reaccionar igual

\- Confidencial- dijo Alemania porque sabía e intuía el mismo pensamiento de Japón

\- No hay nada de malo en contarles- dijo Francia con una sonrisa descarada- bueno el gran hermano mayor les contara, Chile está saliendo con Inglaterra

Hubo un silencio incomodo, que se podía cortar con un cuchillo hasta que alguien grito

\- CHIGI, ESTO ES UNA BROMA ¿NO?, LA BASTARDA DE LAS EMPANADAS NO SALDRIA CON EL BASTARDO DEL TE, ESA BASTARDA ES MUCHO MENOR Y ADEMAS LOS DOS SON UNOS BASTARDOS QUE NUNCA DIRIAN SUS SENTIMENTOS

\- Che, la mama lovi tiene razón, además- además, la chilenita no puede estar con el anglocejon, además (snif) además yo-yo ahhhhhhhhhhhghhghhh- el argentino se dirigió a la esquina emo y se puso en posición fetal a lloriquear como si fuera un bebe- yo-yo YA NO TIENE CASO DECRILO AHHHHHHHRRRGHH

\- Yo lo sabia- confeso México, Argentina dejo en llorar una vez que escucho al mexicano

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías? ¿Por qué no me contaste?- el argentino se aferro a la polera de México

\- No te preocupes México tu héroe te salvara- América trato de sacar de encima al argentino

\- Gracias América por tu ayuda, pero me puedo defender solo y para ti Argentina primero que nada ella me lo dijo, segundo soy su hermano favorito y tercero también lo sabia Brasil Y Uruguay- se defendió el mexicano

\- No puede ser, no puede ser, están conspirando contra mi- dijo Argentina arrodillándose y llorando aun mas

\- No te preocupes sobrino favorito, el gran hermano mayor te consolara- Francia abrazo al argentina

\- Oye suelta al bastardo del mate, es el hijo del bastardo de los tomates y no lo dejare con un bastardo pervertido- sentido de mama lovi detectado

\- Ve… ¿Dónde están Perú y Bolivia?- dijo Italia del Norte

\- Buena pregunta da- Rusia empezó a mirar por todos lados

\- Yo los vi saliendo aru- China se apartaba un poco del ruso

En el jardín de Alemania

\- Hermano Bolivia ¿sabes que podemos hacer con esta información? pe- dijo Perú

\- Hermano Perú, voy a llamar a Colombia y Venezuela para que el chisme se expanda wuajajjaja- dijo Bolivia por mientras marcaba en su celular

\- Bien pensado pe- el peruano ya se lo imaginaba todo el plan, sus hermanas eran muy chismosas y si le llegaran a contar un chisme, no se demoraba mucho en que todas las naciones lo supieran

\- Shhh hola, Colombia ¿está contigo Venezuela?...


End file.
